Friends
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: Starfire is a bit homesick, so Raven decides to help. StarRae Friendship, RobRae Pairing. {ONESHOT}


_**It's ridiculous that some people who ship RobRae give Starfire so much hate. Which is why I wrote this fic.**_

* * *

"Friend Raven?"

The book that was being held up with her black energy dropped to the ground as Raven jumped a little.

She turned around and saw Starfire standing at the door of the Titans Lounge, looking a little...sad.

The strong feeling of sadness that crashed into Raven like a truck just confirmed her suspicions. Something was wrong with the alien princess.

Without a word, Raven turned back around and patted the seat next to her while she levitated the book into her hand and placed it onto the table.

Starfire hesitantly _walked _over to the half-demon. Her green eyes focused on her fingers as she played with them.

She was nervous, which wasn't odd. It wasn't a really a good idea to disturb Raven with these kind of things while she was reading.

Raven closed her eyes and leaned her head back as Starfire sat beside her on the couch, Cyborg was on a date with Bumble Bee, Beast Boy was probably in a comic store, and Robin was patrolling the city. Which left only the two girls in the tower.

She enjoyed the silence, but she couldn't just leave Starfire alone without being sure she was okay.

"Spill," she muttered, opening her eyes.

Starfire blinked. "I...wish to have the talk of girls with you." Her wide green eyes were locked on Raven, waiting for an answer.

"You didn't come here just for that, something's bothering you."

The alien princess sighed and looked down. "I...have the home sickness," she quickly looked up. "Please do not get me wrong, I love it here. I just miss Tameran very much, it is my mother's birth of day." A tear slipped down her cheek and Raven winced.

She wasn't the best when it came to comforting people.

The half-demon took a sip of her tea. "Well, you certainly didn't beat around the bush."

Starfire tilted her head to the side, a confused expression taking over her face. "Friend Raven, what is this bush you speak of? And why do you beat it?"

She sighed. "It's just an expression, Starfire."

"Oh."

Raven sighed and got up, walking towards the kitchen to put her mug away as she thought of the right things to say to her teammate.

She sat back down on the couch and lowered her hood. "Listen, I can't tell you that I know how you feel, Azarath isn't really a place to miss." She started. "But from what I'm getting from you now, I can think of how it could be."

"I...I am sorry."

"Don't be," Raven quickly cut in. "It's normal to miss your home, everyone does it, except me, of course. Believe me, I've sensed the boys miss their home too, don't feel bad about it."

Starfire sighed. "But-"

Raven shook her head. "No buts, you don't need to feel bad about it. Do you love us?"

Her eyes widened. "Of course I do! Friend Raven I-"

She held her hand up to silence the frantic girl. "Do you love the people at Tameran?"

"Yes," she replied immediately, a bit confused.

"You say you miss your home, but home is wherever you are surrounded with people you love and who love you back. The people there will probably be fine, I'm sure they'll contact you if something is wrong. You still are there princess, aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow.

Starfire nodded her head, a look of understanding crossing her face. "Thank you, Friend Raven. I understand now that Earth is my home too."

It was silent as Starfire fidgeted in her seat, Raven sighed. "What is it?"

"Is it unusual for me to have a slight interest in Friend Aqualad?" She blurted.

Raven almost choked on her spit, that came as a surprise.

Starfire took that as a wrong sign and started mumbling excuses. Some of them not even making sense because of her bad English.

She stopped talking when a pillow covered in black energy hit her in the face.

The startled alien removed the pillow and stared with wide green eyes at Raven.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't shut up if I didn't do that," she shrugged, a hint of a smile on her face.

Starfire managed a smile too.

"So you like Aqualad?"

The alien blushed and ducked her head as she mumbled a small, barely audible 'yes'.

Raven nodded her head. "He's a good guy and he likes you too from what I could see the last time we visited him."

Starfire looked up, her eyes almost sparkling. "You think Friend Aqualad may have the feelings for me too, Friend Raven?" Her voice was almost hopeful.

"Yes, he spend most of his time with you and I'm an empath, remember? I could basically feel it. Now, what do you think of having a girls night? We can continue this talk then."

This wasn't like Raven at all, but if it made one of her friends smile again, then so be it.

Starfire squealed and basically crushed Raven in a hug. She quickly pulled away though.

"That would be delightful, my friend! I shall get the paint of nails, nail polish, you call them. I shall make sure to not get any of the pink you dislike!" The excited alien quickly flew off, leaving Raven behind.

The half-demon got up and put the water on the stove to boil, she was going to need her tea if she was planning to go through a girls night with Starfire.

A pair of arms snaked their way around Raven's waist. "That's a nice thing you did for Star," the familiar voice of her masked boyfriend mused.

She rolled her eyes but leaned her head back against his chest.

Raven closed her eyes and sighed when he placed a kiss on her neck. "So this means you won't be visiting me tonight?"

"More like _you _visiting _me _and no, probably not."

Robin chuckled and in one quick movement, had her turned around. Her back against the kitchen counter with his hands on her waist.

"When did you get back?" Raven muttered.

He shrugged. "I've been back for a long time now, ever since Starfire entered the room actually."

He smirked when he saw Raven's surprised look. "Looks like I _can _sneak up on you."

She rolled her eyes. "You win this time, Boy Blunder."

"Mhmm," Robin had already lost interest in the conversation. He quickly captured Raven's lips with his.

She kissed him back at first, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck as a moan escaped her lips. Robin smirked at that and deepened the kiss a bit.

She snapped out of it when the tea kettle whistled.

With all of the self control she had, Raven pulled away. "Stop it, you're distracting," she hissed.

He just shrugged and stepped back, allowing her to turn around again and finish making her tea. "Not my fault you can't resist."

He was met by a pillow to the face.


End file.
